kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Abyss
The Abyss Hi there. This article on The Abyss chatroom of Kongregate is in it's alpha phase. I am very sorry and assure you that this will be up soon and in full shape. Until then, I will write as much as I possibly can. Quick Fact: Abyss became The Abyss on November 21st/08. Also: Boom! :D -Regards - Achi ;P -Don't get your soul sucked out - Brad ^^;; Room Description The Abyss: We have padded rooms YAY! Once you stumble into The Abyss you will find a variety of fun from potatos to poenanas, srs bsns to sing-alongs. All are welcome to join us, though we may smackle your argles, break every bone in your eyelash or simply make you laugh til you cry. Come join us! Join us. Join usssss. :D Main Moderators The Room Owner and The Badge Addict - god_of_war: You wouldn't eat a cute wittle muffin liek me? Writer's Note: This muffin also happens to have all badges. H4x I say! H4x! No but seriously GOW, good job! The lovely ex-room owner - invalid_user: I LOVE DOCTORAUTOPSY!! You can find me in the Abyss. Zang! Who is that, prowling along the freeway! It is Ivy, hands clutching a piece of chainlink fence! And with a low bellow, her voice cometh: “By Odin’s mighty spear, I lay waste to the landscape faster than the super-flu!”. No Pants Dance Expert - xXPoeXx: O: *passiunce*. Writer's Note: He's also a Picasso with MS Paint. And a noob. The Rebel - Infernitorn: Kongregate, got to love it, spend so much time on it now. I go through phases of badge hunting days, normally lasting less than a week, then i just go on just chatting for the rest of the month, except of course when the new cards come out. I love just chatting, meeting new people, and i enjoy helping others through their problems. If i can make kongregate better for people in anyway.. i would try, cause they deserve it. "It's cloudy now, it's getting cloudy now, the sun's in the sky, but the storm never seems to renown" Writer's Note: Infernitorn might be gone for a while, but it is not known for how long. The Serious Comedian - Mr_Gulible: It's spelled wrong on purpose (porpoise?). Writer's note: Indeed it is. Also, he is the proclaimed room jester. Chatroom Regulars: AKA, Abyssians Oh yeah- Gamavoid I rock Hard. No one is cooler than me '''Frying Pan's of Death - DarkRedXIII - Get Away from my frying pan's *dual weilds* Um, I've been in the Abyss ever since i started. August 22, 2008 *Tackles Alex* I love Pie, Music and Video games. I'm starting college soon and i my Description will be bigger then yours soon Alex! Um, *pokes fern* and *hits Alex with a frying pan* and um... *tackles curly* that's all i can think of right now. The Abyss <3 Lolwut? - XxAchillesxX: I have big hair. 'Nuff said? I think not :O! I'm a six month (as of now) regular in Abyss, I'm also a role player, for all of you who didn't know. And if not, it's probably because I haven't actively RP'd since december, but yes, I'm getting back into it. Another thing that alot of people may not know, is that I leave chatrooms quite frequently. I've been in quite a few, and in order they've been: The Cruncy, The War Room, Barrens Chat, Role Playing #1, and The Abyss. I don't see myself leaving this room however, I less than three/alt+3 it too much. Achi out, dawg. :D Some Random Dude - curlyboxhead: I have bigger hair than XxAchillesxX x) Also,I'm back by popular demand: "I'm the, insperational, kongregational, nu-sensational, Curly's generational! And I'm back to chat with all you crazy cats!" FYI XxAchillesxX Is mine. Hands off. PLEASE don't steal my dog ;) Thanks. ''Writer's Note: I have the biggest hair. Nuff said. Want proof? Here's proof. '''Me Likey Pie - KiwiPieGreen: She is a regular who is awesome because she's awesome. She is also known as a peacekeeper, loyal friend, and a fierce Abyss lover. Momo in every argle! - Momoking57: I've been an abyss regular for all 10 months of my time on kongregate, and have recorded the abyss's mysterious and bizzar inhabitants in the Almanac Abyss(its on my profile and is now a big jumble because of kongregate's new profile spacing). Spazing out, pie addicted, chat killer who is awesome! - kisskisskisskiss: LOVES hunting badges on shooting games and spazes out a lot. Kills chat and loves pie -_- Like a Boss - Knuxrurlz23: Has Been coming to the Abyss ever since he signed up. Is a Tower Defence and Rpg Addict. Usually silent but has moments of Socialness. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes